Yes! I'm Jelaous
by anomelish
Summary: Republish/ Tebak saya siapa? :D


Title: **Yes, I'm Jealous**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: anomelish  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: T  
Genre: Friendship/Mystery

 **Chapter 1: Rabbit in The Trap**

 _Fanfic_ ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish™.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yes, I'm Jealous © 2011

 _Remake dan Republish_ dari Akun Sebelumnya _._ Bila ada yang ingat _fanfic_ ini juga pernah diikutkan dalam Banjir Tomat-Ceri 2011.

v96 # 60v

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" suara parau—yang di buat-buat—gadis dengan iris mata _emerald_ ini semakin terdengar putus asa dan begitu meyakinkan.

Mata _onix_ Sasuke menatap mantap _emerald_ Sakura. "Tentu saja. Meski tidak seratus persen...," Sasuke sedikit menggantung ucapannya. Hal ini sukses membuat _emerald_ yang ditatapnya membulat meski tak sempurna, menandakan sang pemilik semakin tak percaya bahwa memang rencana ini akan berhasil. "—Tetapi keyakinanku mencapa sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen." Lanjut Sasuke yang sukses menambah keyakinan Sakura.

 _Emerald_ yang tadi hampir membulat kini normal kembali. Seulas senyum keyakinan terlukis di bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada _sofa_ milik Sasuke mencoba untuk berelaksasi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Hening. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup angin yang mencoba memasuki ruangan dari pentilasi udara yang terbilang minim diruangan tersebut. Diam-diam Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek.

Was-was pandangannya dialihkan kembali pada pentilasi usang penuh debu yang berada tepat di atas jendela. Ingatannya memutar kembali beberapa saat lalu saat seorang pria berambut merah menyala berkoar, meyakinkannya. Seperti salesman sedang presentasi, kata-katanya tajam, sesuai proporsi dan tepat sasaran.

Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak yakin dengan semua rencana pemuda yang terkenal dengan _baby face_ -nya itu. Tidak heran, karena memang Sakura baru mengenalnya, tapi Sasori, dia tahu pasti bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia mempercayakan nasib cintanya—yang selama ini belum dapat balasan—pada rencana Sasori ini?

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil terkekeh pelan mengingatnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali memonopoli fokusnya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh tanya sesuatu?" ucapnya ragu. Sakura tak yakin topik yang pas yang bisa membuatnya dan Sasuke mengobrol dengan santai.

"Hn," respon singkat Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke berada dibelakang lehernya, mencoba menopang kepalanya yang bersandar di _sofa_. Matanya tertutup, tapi bukan berarti untuk tertidur.

"Kenapa Kau membantuku untuk membuat Sasori cemburu?" Ah! Mulut Sakura yang tak sinkron dengan kepala dan hatinya. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa harus membahas topik ini.

Walau benar. Sakura memang bingung kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang selama ini selalu tak acuh padanya—mau berbuat hal seperti ini. Meskipun dia juga senang, karena itu berarti rencana Sasori berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi tetap saja hal ini benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri! Kenapa memilihku untuk membantumu?" _jleb!_ Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah seorang jenius Uchiha. Tampa ada pertahanan dengan mudah mengembalikan serangan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Semua orang tau, kalau aku menyukaimu—dan semua orang juga tau kalau kau tak pernah menyukaiku," ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Dia menundukan kepalanya sehingga poni _pink_ panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh lekuk wajah.

 _Bay the way_ , ini sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh! Mengakui hal seperti itu sama saja mengaku kalau Sakura telah menyerah. Tapi, untuk kali ini bukan waktunya Sakura untuk menyerah. Rencananya bahkan belum mencapai setengah jalan.

"—Jadi menurutmu, siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Sasori cemburu? Naruto? Atau Lee? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Sakura dibumbui nada yang sarkastik. Dia sangat yakin dengan rencana Sasori. Wajahnya yang kini telah terangkat kembali menampakan matanya—dan sama sekali tidak terisi keraguan di sana.

Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup. Melalui ekor matanya dia tenang menatap Sakura. Harapnya begitu. Kenyataannya Sakura cermat mengamati, dia hafal semua ekspresi yang dimiliki Sasuke. Jadi meski ada faktor bawa perasaan, Sakura yakin wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar-datar saja menampakan tatapanya yang sedikit kesal.

"Heh! Aku bahkan tidak percaya ... ternyata kau gampang _move on_ dariku," komentar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini dia benar-benar menampakan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Sakura.

' _Ah! Tatapan apa itu barusan? Apa mungkin Sasuke benar-benar—akh tidak! tidak! ini terlalu cepat Sakura_. _INGET JANGAN BAPER KALAU TIDAK MAU KOPER_ ' Teriak _iner_ Sakura norak.

(Baper adalah singkatan dari bawa perasaan sedangkan Koper adalah singkatan dari korban perasaan)

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Sasori...," Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak kekesalannya tersebut diketahui oleh Sakura (walau sudah ketahuan), "... Karena dia telah membantuku, menjauhkanmu dariku." Lanjutnya tanpa beban. Tanpa memikirkan bahwa ucapannya telah berhasil membuat _iner_ Sakura menarik kembali semua ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke-kun ... Walau kau cinta pertamaku, tapi bukan berarti kau cinta terakhirku? Aku yakin Sasori-kun adalah cinta sejatiku." Tak disangka Sakura bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke. Apa tidak terlintas sedikitpun bila rencana ini gagal? Bagaimana kalau rencana ini benar-benar gagal? Tapi dia ingat perkataan ibunya bahwa jangan setengah-setengah dalam mengerjakan segala itu penting.

AC—alias Angin Cepoi-cepoi—yang ada benar-benar tidak membantu untuk mendinginkan ruangan ini. Entah karena efek rumah kaca atau karena es di kutub utara yang mulai mencair. Atmosfirnya begitu panas.

Bagaimanapun juga kenyataannya mereka berdua masih remaja yang menuju dewasa, mereka berdua baru berumur delapan belas tahun. Ego keduanya masih sama-sama besar.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Sekilas terlihat dia meronggoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbentuk lonjong. Tenang saja sesuatu itu kecil jadi tidak mungkin bisa melukai Sakura. Eh! Tunggu dulu! Itu sudah jelas kan ... kalau besar mana muat dimasukin ke dalam saku kemeja.

Benda lonjong tersebut kini mulai terlihat jelas. Itu seperti ...

... _lipstick_?

' _Untuk apa Sasuke-kun mengeluarkan lipstick? Apa mungkin SasUKE benar seorang Uke?_ ' Sakura sempat dengar desas-desus hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang lebih dari _bromance_ —itu kenapa berujung dengan _mance_?

Sasuke yang nampaknya tau arti ekspresi _horror_ yang dipasang oleh Sakura, segera menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "Ini kuambil dari kamar _Kaa-chan_. Aku juga tidak tertarik pada Naruto apalagi jika harus menjadi Uke."

Samar-samar menghela napas lega, "... kalau menjadi Seme?"

"Sakura kau tau itu tidak lucu. Kita bertiga adalah rekan satu tim. Tidak lebih!"

' _Tidak lebih dia bilang,"_ lalu apa artinya semua yang Sakura kerjakan saat ini."Untuk apa?" Sakura masih ingin melanjutkan rencana ini hingga tau akhirnya.

"Pakailah!" perintah Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi ini kan terlalu merah. Warnanya norak. Mereknya bukan Keyle. Mana cocok untukku," argumen Sakura bercampur dengan kekesalannya. Dia hampir kelepasan.

Tapi setelah melihat Sasuke memutar bola matanya satu putaran penuh tertanda bosan, Sakura akhirnya tetap memakai _lipstick_ itu dibibirnya. Lebih dari itu Sakura bersyukur Sasuke tidak terpanting emosinya.

"Cepat kau berikan cap bibirmu itu disebelah sini!" perintah Sasuke kembali.

Jangan berharap Sasuke menyuruh Sakura memberikan cap pada pipi putih porselin miliknya. Sasuke malah menunjuk suatu tempat di dada sebelah kirinya. Tepat di pusat kehidupannya. Di jantungnya. Bukan di jantung dalam artian sebenarnya! Melaikan di atas kemeja putih yang Ia kenakan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung tapi Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan yang seolah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Sakura sedikit menunduk menuju daerah yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada saat itu tapi Sasuke memejamkan matanya pada saat bibir sakura menyentuh permukaan kemejanya. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak di luar kendalinya, ritmenya menjadi jauh lebih cepat.

' _Apa yang tadi juga hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi aku merasakan bahwa jantung Sasuke-kun berdetak terlalu kencang. Apa karena Sasuke-kun punya riwayat darah tinggi._ ' Pikir Sakura.

Gadis _cherry_ ini membersihkan noda _lipstick_ yang tertinggal di bibirnya dengan tisu. "Sebentar lagi," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Sebantar lagi Sasori pasti datang." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak suka menunggu dan dia juga tidak suka membiarkan orang lain menunggu." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu. Bisakah kau berdiri di tembok itu?" ucap sasuke menunjuk dinding yang berada di sebelah barat. "Tepat di sebelah cermin besar itu,"

Cermin tersebut memantulkan pintu masuk satu-satunya. Sasori akan masuk dari sama dan Sasuke bisa memantau leluasa. Sakura yang diperintah hanya menuruti saja. "Tepat di sana!"

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu bel benar-benar berbunyi. Itu berarti bahwa memang ada tamu yang datang bukan? Dan siapa lagi tamu tersebut—kalau bukan Akasuna Sasori. _Victim_ yang ditunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin dia akan masuk tanpa kubukakan pintu. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" Sakura tak yakin maksud dan tujuan Sasuke berpura-pura bertanya seperti itu, padahal dia tau pasti jawabannya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dari tempatnya dan menerima kedatangan Sasuke yang semakin dekat padanya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh tembok yang tidak jauh dibelakang Sakura, lengan kekar Sasuke berada tepat disebeleh kiri wajah mulus Sakura. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura—tidak ada sepuluh senti meter jarak diantara mereka. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke menyentuh pinggang ramping Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Walaupun adegan seperti ini memang sudah terencanakan sebelumnya. Tetap saja Sakura tidak tahan, jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas. Langkah kaki seperti ini jelas sekali kalau sedang tergesa-gesa. Seketika pintu diruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasarnya yang otomatis menampakan sesosok makhluk berambut merah menyala.

"SAKURAAA!" teriaknya—tentu saja berpura-pura.

Seperti mendengar sebuah sinyal, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Sehingga dari pengelihatan Sasori mereka terlihat sedang berciuman.

Sulit dihindari memang, mata Sakura dengan reflek membulat sempurna. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat pahatan yang maha kuasa dan begitu indah terukir diwajah Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sakura, Sasori juga tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Melalui ekor matanya Sasuke melirik cermin besar di sebelah kanannya. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasori dengan sangat jelas. Namun bukannya bangga karena telah berhasil membuat Sasori cemburu. Dia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang direnggut dari hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak lama. Kini hatinya kosong.

Sepintas dia berpikir, apakah dia benar-benar telah merelakan Sakura berpaling pada Sasori?

"Eh? Kau tidak mel—"

"—Tidak!" Sasori dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Anggap saja aku tidak melihatnya! Karna aku memang tidak ingin melihatnya."

Sasori menatap tajam mata Sasuke sembari menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku datang sesuai janji. Kedatanganku tidak lain untuk menjemput Sakura." Ujar Sasori tegas tak terbantahkan.

Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya secara paksa. Sakura yang tau ini bagian dari rencana awalnya dengan Sasori hanya mengikuti tanpa perlawanan.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sekilas Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum bermaksud memberitahu bahwa rencananya telah berhasil—atau rencananya dengan Sasori lah yang berhasil.

v96 # 60v

"Kau lihat 'kan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura? Aku tahu pasti itu adalah tatapan seorang yang tidak rela. Dia tidak rela kehilanganmu," seru Sasori. Mobil yang membawa keduanya pulang melaju dengan tenang.

"Kau benar. Setidaknya sekarang aku tau kalau perasaanku tidak sepenuhnya diabaikan oleh Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura setuju dengan senyum yang tak lekang menghilang dari wajahnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pemandangannya menuju ke jalanan yang sudah mulai gelap. Cahaya yang menerangi kota Konoha tidak lain adalah gemerlap lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Eh! Omong-omong, kenapa Kau mau membantuku? Sampai repot-repot membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan cara yang jenius seperti ini? Padahal kitakan baru saja kenal," tanyanya tanpa ada maksud berbasa-basi walau sedikit.

"Siapa yang bisa tenang bila ada gadis yang datang padamu dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dan memintamu menjadi pacarnya? Hahaha."

Dan mereka berduapun tertawa renyah ...

"Tapi aku tak menduga kalau Sasuke akan melakukan adegan ehem-hot-ehem itu." Lanjutnya masih tertawa.

 _Blush_ ...

Ya! Sakura malah _blushing_ seketika.

v96 # 60v

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok tempat di sebelah cermin besar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu adegan semi-kiss dengan Sakura. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah hingga terduduk.

Dia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, "Bodoh!" gumannya. "Niatnya membuat Sasori cemburu, tapi kenyataannya justru Akulah yang cemburu." Lanjutnya berguman.

 _ **FINISH**_

v96 # 60v

Sempet kepikiran buat prekuel (dari 2011 silam) ... gimana masih ada yang tertarik baca? Tapi ... –ah! Lupakan aja deh #plok.

Akhirnya publish fic lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Walau ini hanya republish, itung-itung perkenalan dengan penghuni baru.

Yang mau numpang lewat. Baca aja gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Untuk yang mau menambah pahala dengan cara beramal menyumbangkan saran, kritik yang membangun, boleh di _Review,_ Kakak.

Ada yang suka pedes-pedes? Elsh mah gak suka #Plok.

Jadi buat kritik yang pedes ( _flame_ ) yang membuat kotak _review_ kebakaran, terima-terima aja gak baik juga menolak rejeki (?).

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

RIVIEW

28.07.2011/ Revisi (Lah, ini udah kayak skripshit aja) 25.09.2016


End file.
